Ichi No Tegami
by selenavella
Summary: Sasuke terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, nyaris mati tanpa harapan. Sakura, yang memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintai lelaki itu menemukan sebuah surat di kamar sang Uchiha muda itu. OS for my Sasu-Cakes birthday!


Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story always mine.

**WARNING : OOC, canon, fluff, different writing style, etc.**

_Rate : T_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

SASUKE BIRTHDAY GIFT!

Ichi No Tegami

_**By **_Selenavella

Kau dengan mata emerladmu yang terlihat sayu itu memandangi seisi kamar yang masih terlihat begitu rapih. Berkat usahamu jugalah yang datang setiap minggu untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Satu-satunya distrik yang tidak di hancurkan oleh perang kemarin ini terasa begitu sepi.

Kamar ini terasa membangkitkan ingatanmu tentang kenangan akan dirinya. Baju genin miliknya, tergantung rapi di lemari. Selimut biru miliknya, terlipat rapi di atas ranjang. Seakan-akan lelaki itu tetap tertidur di atas ranjang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, matamu terpaku pada sebuah figura dengan gambarmu dan juga dirinya. Dirinya yang selalu saja menampakan ekspresi dinginnya. Seolah acuh dengan segala hal yang ada di dunia ini, tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun yang tengah terjadi.

Ah, seandainya saja waktu bisa di putar ulang…

Kau tetap ingin mengenang bagaimana canda tawa kau, dirinya, teman kuningmu, dan juga guru berambut perak itu. Setiap memori yang muncul, membuat dirimu merasakan nostalgia. Sebuah perasaan hangat menjalar dalam dadamu, rasa nyaman dan keinginan kuat untuk mengulangi semua memori tersebut semakin kuat.

Kau berandai-andai, seandainya saja lelaki itu tidak pernah pergi dari Konoha.

Hanya demi sebuah dendam, ia rela meninggalkan segalanya. Meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya, sahabatnya, bahkan… _dirinya_…

HA! Alangkah lucunya, bagaimana bisa dirinya berfikir seperti itu? Siapa dirinya hingga bisa berfikiran sedangkal itu?

Dirinya hanyalah seorang Sakura Haruno, teman satu tim Sasuke Uchiha…

Tidak lebih.

Ia bukanlah seseorang yang seperti Naruto. Seseorang yang memiliki hubungan kuat dengan satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang tersisa itu. Bahkan, ia meragukan bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang sahabat.

Huh, mungkin selamanya lelaki itu akan beranggapan bahwa dirimu hanyalah seorang _fansgirl_. Tidak lebih_._

Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirmu, seolah mengejek dirimu yang dulu.

Dirimu yang dulu hanyalah seorang anak perempuan yang tergila-gila pada seorang bocah lelaki hanya karena wajahnya yang rupawan juga kepintarannya yang membuatmu kagum. Sebuah tampilan luar tanpa cela. Seolah-olah lelaki itu adalah reinkarnasi dari pada dewa-dewa Yunani.

Lelaki itu sangat rupawan. Membuat dirimu dan juga anak perempuan lainnya terkadang menjerit saat ia berjalan melewati kalian. Dengan tatapan angkuhnya, ia berjalan lurus dan bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

Lucu.

Bagaimana caranya dirimu beranggapan bahwa dirimu mengetahui dirinya sangat banyak. Saat kau semakin dekat dengan dirinya, kau mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya.

Kau bahkan tidak mengetahui perasaannya yang terpaksa tumbuh tanpa orang tua.

Berawal dari sebuah perasaan suka kekanakan, semua itu tumbuh secara perlahan-lahan. Dirimu bahkan kini ragu untuk menyebutkan bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan suka. Karena, kau berfikir ini semua tidak sesederhana perasaan suka yang dulu pernah kau rasakan.

Senyummu mengembang, kakimu berjalan mendekat ank au ranjangnya.

Sebuah burung bangau berwarna biru yang terbuat dari kertas.

Kau harus mengakui bahwa kau bahagia bukan heh? Sebuah burung bangau yang kau buat saat ia tengah terbaring di rumah sakit dulu. Sebuah burung bangau yang bisa saja ia buang dengan mudah, namun lelaki Uchiha itu memilih untuk menyimpannya.

Apa kau bahagia kini hm?

Sebuah perasaan bahagia pasti kini menjalar pada dirimu bukan? Burung itu, merupakan bukti bahwa lelaki itu masih –setidaknya sedikit, peduli padamu.

Mata _emerald_mu berkaca-kaca saat tanganmu perlahan membuka burung itu dengan pelan. Lipatan demi lipatan terbuka secara perlahan. Pada lipatan terakhir kau menarik nafas panjang. Akhirnya, kau membuka lipatan terakhir kertas itu.

Kau tersenyum simpul. Terdapat tulisan di atas kertas yang sudah lusuh itu. Tulisan tegak bersambung yang kau kenal sebagai tulisanmu. Dengan tinta hitam itu, kau menggoreskan pernyataanmu dengan sepenuh hati. Berharap semoga laki-laki itu mau membacanya.

_Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun_

Begitulah yang kau tuliskan di atas kertas tersebut.

Dulu, kau berharap bahwa lelaki itu akan membuka kertas tersebut. Dan, keinginanmu yang lain… semoga ia bisa membalas perasaanmu juga…

"_Kau itu menyedihkan…_" gumammu pada dirimu sendiri.

5 tahun berlalu ank au bahkan masih belum bisa berpindah. Kau masih saja terpaku memandangi punggung lelaki itu.

Kau tersenyum dan memandangi isi kamar itu secara keseluruhan. Kamar itu tidak pernah berubah. Kau bahkan tidak sanggup mengubah kamar itu. Kau tetap membiarkan segalanya tetap pada tempatnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun kau berniat mencari tahu isi kamar itu lebih jauh. Kau lebih memilih untuk membersihkan kamar itu dari debu saja. Tidak lebih.

Rasa penasaranmu membuat dirimu memandangi lemari lelaki itu. Pintu lemari itu tidak terkunci, bahkan sedikit terbuka. Rasa penasaranmu akan apa yang terdapat di dalam sana membuat dirimu memberanikan diri untuk mengambil langkah dan berjalan ank au lemari.

Kau tidak pernah berani untuk mencari tahu tentang isi kamar lelaki itu. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya bukan jikalau kau mengintip sedikit? Hmm, lelaki berwajah _stoic_ itu tidak akan terlalu keberatan. Mungkin.

Kaki kecilmu melangkah sedikit demi sedikit. Akhirnya, kau sampai di depan pintu lemari tersebut. Kau menghela nafasmu, wajah lelaki yang tak suka jika privasinya di langgar itu muncul di kepalamu. Kau menggeleng cepat mencoba menghilangkan bayangan lelaki itu.

Kau mengulurkan tanganmu dan membuka lemari itu hingga sepenuhnya bisa terlihat oleh matamu. Isi lemari itu tidak begitu istimewa. Hanya baju-baju berlambang Uchiha yang tergantung rapih. Sebuah kotak di dasar lemari itu menyita perhatiamu.

Kau mengerutkan alismu, dan bergumam pelan, "…apa ini?"

Kaupun memberanikan diri untuk menarik kotak itu keluar dari dasar lemari. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan kotak itu, kau membawanya menuju ranjang lelaki itu. Kau terduduk di atas ranjang dan membuka kotak itu perlahan.

Beberapa lembar foto menjadi pembuka dari isi kotak tersebut. Kau memilah-milah foto itu. Terdapat 4 lembar foto. Foto pertama merupakan foto lelaki itu dengan Itachi –kakaknya. Foto kedua merupakan foto keluarga Uchiha. Dirimu melihat foto selanjutnya, dan sebuah senyuman tidak bisa kau tahan.

Foto Sasuke ketika dirinya masih sangat muda. Mungkin 5 tahun? Atau 4 tahun? Wajahnya yang penuh dengan krim kue membuat sebuah dorongan ingin mencubit pipi bocah cilik itu. Sasuke terlihat lebih lucu dan polos di foto itu. Kau berandai-andai, berharap semoga lelaki itu bisa seperti dirinya yang terdapat di foto ini.

Foto ke empat merupakan foto kalian semua. Lengkap dengan Naruto dan Kakashi. Sebuah memori musim panas yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan. Festival musim panas pertama yang kau hadiri bersama dengan kawan-kawanmu.

Di foto itu, lelaki itu memakai kimono berwarna biru dengan lambing Uchiha di belakang kerahnya –walaupun tidak terlihat di foto kau masih mengingat itu. Naruto yang memakai kimono berwarna oranye, Kakashi-_sensei _yang memakai baju yang biasa ia pakai ank au sendiri yang memakai kimono merah jambu dengan aksen merah dan bunga Sakura.

Sebuah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan terukir di hari itu. Hari pertama lelaki itu membuat dirimu sangat bahagia bukan Haruno?

Hari pertama lelaki itu terlihat tersenyum menatap kembang api.

Hari pertama lelaki itu tersenyum dengan tulus.

Ha! Seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang nyaris selalu serius, arogan, dan angkuh tersenyum dengan tulus. Dan, kau harus mengakui bahwa dirimu merasa senang. Sangat senang.

Kau membongkar kembali kotak tersebut. Di sana, terdapat kimono yang ia kenakan waktu itu –yang Sakura dan Naruto belikan, kado ulang tahun Uchiha muda itu dari tim 7, dan yang terakhir. Sebuah bola Kristal dengan bunga Sakura di dalamnya, beserta… sebuah surat?

Kau mengerutkan alismu. Karena, terdapat namamu di amplop surat tersebut.

"Untuku," gumammu pelan.

Kau dengan hati-hati membuka amplop itu dengan perlahan, terdapat sebuah surat di dalam amplop itu. Kaupun mulai membaca surat itu. Matamu mulai bergerak membaca surat itu. Sebuah surat yang ia tulis untukmu. Tulisan tangannya yang khas membuatmu tidak sulit untuk mengenalinya.

Matamu perlahan-lahan mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga akhrinya kau menangis terisak-isak sendirian.

Ck, kau masih saja sama menyedihkannya dengan dulu Sakura.

.

.

"Sakura, kau tahu bukan seberapa parahnya keadaan Sasuke? Kau tahu akibat penggunaan Ameterasu yang berlebihankan? Apalagi, waktu itu ia masih saja memaksakan diri untuk melawan Madara. Sakura, walaupun kau sudah berkata kau tidak menyukainya lagi, tetap saja ini terlalu berlebihan." Gumam Shizune.

Kau terdiam menatap berkas di hadapanmu, cakramu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Perang Shinobi ke 4 itu menguras habis energimu. Kau masih saja sibuk untuk mencari jalan keluar agar lelaki itu bisa sadar kembali. Bahkan saat _shisou_ menyuruhmu untuk berhenti berharap, kau malah semakin giat mencari jalan keluar untuk lelaki itu. Kau mengatakan kau sudah tidak mencintainya eh? Tapi, kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini?

Cih, inikah yang kau katakan sudah tidak mencintai lagi?

"Ya, aku tahu." Ujar Sakura masih seraya memandangi berkas-berkasnya.

Kau tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak mungkin selamat dan masih berusaha untuk membuat lelaki itu sadar? Kau yang sudah kehabisan cakra seperti inipun masih ingin berusaha? Kau yang sudah memiliki lingkaran mata yang kehitaman terlihat sangat kacau. Mata _emerald_mu masih membaca berkas di hadapanmu, berharap kau akan menemukan secercah harapan untuk menyembuhkan Uchiha muda itu.

Shizune bahkan sudah terlihat menyerah untuk menasehatimu, ia menghela nafas berat. "Ingat Sakura, kau bisa-bisa jatuh Sakit jika memaksakan diri seperti ini."

"Ya Shizune-_senpai."_

Shizune tersenyum lemah. "Untunglah, ia tidak benar-benar menghianati Konoha. Jika iya, ia pasti sudah di hukum mati."

Lelaki itu, lelaki favoritmu merupakan orang yang tidak pernah bisa kau prediksi. Lelaki yang berkali-kali mencoba membunuhmu itu adalah seorang mata-mata Konoha. Lelaki itu menghianati Madara untuk membantu Konoha.

Selalu.

Lelaki itu tidak pernah bisa di tebak.

"Ia penuh kejutan," gumam Sakura.

Shizune berjalan keluar dari ruanganmu, sebelum ia sepenuhnya keluar. Gadis berambut hitam itu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sasuke mungkin sangat berarti untukmu, tapi kau jangan terlalu berharap. Kerusakan matanya dan tubuhnya sudah terlalu parah." Shizunepun berjalan keluar, dan menutup pintu ruangan _kouhai_nya.

Sakura menutup matanya. "Pasti bisa…"

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menaruh lili putih di vas di samping lelaki yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang. Mata lelaki itu di balut dengan perban, begitupula dengan tangan, kepala,dan dadanya. Nafas Uchiha itu terdengar begitu lemah, mengisi keheningan dari ruangan nomer 237 itu.

Kau menatap dirinya yang tengah berbaring dengan pandangan yang terkesan khawatir. Tapi kau masih memaksakan untuk tersenyum dan menyapanya. _Well_, jika lelaki itu melihat senyummu mungkin ia akan merenyit. Karena, senyum itu membuatmu terkesan begitu rapuh. Seakan-akan jika ada yang menyentuhmupun, kau akan pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun!_ Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyamu dengan senyumanmu.

Kau terlihat memerhatikan lelaki itu dari atas hingga bawah, deruan nafasnya membuat jantungmu terasa begitu lega. Karena tanpa deruan nafas itu, kau pasti sudah hancur. Tanpa deruan nafas itu, ia sama saja dengan mati bukan?

Kau masih saja tersenyum menatapnya. "Aku tahu kau pasti sangat marah kepadaku, tapi aku membongkar kamarmu. Dan tebak apa yang kutemukan?" tanyamu pada dirinya, tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, kau melanjutkan perkataanmu. "Aku menemukan surat yang kau tujukan padaku. Jujur saja, aku sedikit kaget, tapi kau membuatku tersentuh, dan sedikit menangis!" ujarmu seraya terkekeh pelan.

Air matamu perlahan mulai mengalir, kau meraih tangannya dan memeganginya dengan lembut. "Maaf aku menangis di hadapanmu, aku memang cengeng ya? Dan lemah tentu saja, seperti katamu dulu. Aku janji, ini terakhir kalinya aku akan menangis. Jadi, jangan marah." Ujarmu lemah.

Air matamu terus mengalir, kenapa? Apakah kau sudah tidak sanggup menahan air matamu eh?

"Hey, tentang suratmu. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku berjanji akan menyimpannya. Dan, walaupun surat itu sama saja dengan permintaan maaf, tapi tetap saja ada ciri khas dirimu. Tanpa kata maaf dan juga sangat malu-malu." Candamu, kau berusaha mencairkan suasana yang kini mulai terasa begitu sedih. "Tapi, aku sangat menyukainya Sasuke-_kun_."

Sebuah senyum yang kali ini terlihat lebih lembut terbentuk di bibirmu."Jangan khawatir, aku akan menarik kata-kataku lagi kali ini… kau tahu kenapa?" tanyamu pelan seraya terkekeh.

Kau memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataanmu. Lalu, akhirnya kau mengatakan hal itu dengan suara selembut mungkin.

"Karena… aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Kau memberikan jeda kembali. "Maka dari itu…. cepatlah sadar…"

.

.

_Untuk, _

_Sakura Haruno._

_._

_._

_Kau tahu?_

_Dulu aku mencoba membunuh seorang gadis yang sangat menyukaiku di jembatan. Saat itu, melihat tekad gadis untuk membunuhku, aku menyadari bahwa gadis itu bukanlah orang yang dulu lagi. Ia berubah menjadi gadis yang kuat. Gadis kuat yang membenciku. Bahkan, dari sorot matanya waktu itu, aku meragukan bahwa masih ada gadis yang sangat mencintaiku dulu._

_Gadis itu sudah berubah membenciku hn?_

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku membuat gadis yang sangat mencintaiku berubah menjadi sangat membenciku. Aku merasa sangat buruk, kau tahu kenapa? _

_Karena, aku sampai saat ini masih merahasiakan bahwa aku mencintai gadis itu juga. _

_Apakah sekarang ini sudah terlambat? Bisakah gadis itu kembali mencintaiku lagi? Bagaimana menurutmu?_

_._

_._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

.

OWARI

.

_**Even though "I want to be loved" in my own way, it fills me, but I can't see you**_

_**I just have the feeling that I'll never see you again…**_

_**I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words**_

_**Maybe it's okay if I lie, but I can't even say "don't go away"**_

_**(Halcali – Long kiss goodbye)**_

_**.**_

**Ichi No Tegami **_**: **__A Letter_

_._

_**C**__atatan__** A**__uthor __**A**__bal : _

_Fanfic pertama saya dengan setting Canon, huahaha #ketawa setan. Semoga berhasil, dan ga OOC. #plak. Itu lirik di atas cocok banget ngegambarin chara Sasucakes di fanfic ini. #jdug_

_Plot ini sebenernya ada di kepala saya sejak bulan lalu, cuman males nulisnya #Jdug terus awalnya mau di ikutin FWF III prompt 15, cuman kayaknya saya lebih pengen ini jadi kado ulang tahun untuk kecengan saya selama 5 tahun ini! Yap! _

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY'S MY SWEETY DEAR SASUKE BABY!**_

_Semoga cepet pulang ke Konoha, jadi Anbu, nikah sama Saku-chan, terus punya anak-anak Uchiha ganteng dan cuantik! Semoga makin keren blablabla~_

_Saya update semua fanfic plus publish ini OS._

_Oh iya, yang pengen liat kapan fanfic di update, trailer chapter selanjutnya, proses pembuatan fanfic, upcoming fanfic, dan lain-lain, silahkan cek LiveJournal saya :_

_._

_Sudahlah, sekarang waktunya review! #bawapiso_

_._

_Kiss and hug!_

_._

_.  
>Selena<em>


End file.
